


Twitterfic 14 - Kylo Ren x Reader

by LadyFiasco



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Breeding, Breeding Kink, DFAB reader, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise, Praise Kink, Vaginal Sex, soft dom, soft dom!Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFiasco/pseuds/LadyFiasco
Summary: Writing smut for Twitter!Using a picture/gif and a specific word or phrase."Kylo, breeding kink, possessive"
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 44





	Twitterfic 14 - Kylo Ren x Reader

You were sat flicking through your datapad in Kylo's quarters, when you were suddenly aware of his presence; the vibration up your neck, seeping through your skull, the unmistakable feeling of him entering your mind.

Over time, the intrusion had become less painful as he had fallen for you, trusting you deeper every day. He now only entered your mind to ensure you were thinking about him, filling you with desire, making you squirm in your seat... Or wherever you happened to be at the time.

On this particular occasion, he was feeding you his thoughts on how you were going to take his cum later...

"Your Supreme Leader is going to fill you so full of cum, and you're going to take it all. You won't spill one. Single. Drop." You hear his voice rattling around in your brain, your heart beating faster now. Using his powers just to tease you with dirty talk? No one else would suspect it. But he was drunk on the power he had over you, and you were drunk on desire.

What you didn't expect was for him to suddenly appear at your side; you assumed he was far away, as he usually was when he liked to rile you up. You were entranced and hadn't heard him enter his quarters, gliding up to the side of your seat, crouching down next to you. Only when he placed one gloved hand on your cheek did you snap out of the trance.

"Lost in thought, were you, my queen?" he purrs in your ear. Shivers descend your spine, and you turn to face him. That beautiful, moody face... Pale, a little scarred, framed by gorgeous black waves. No wonder you fell for him.

He takes your hand, and guides you to the bedroom. It seems you aren't the only one who's feeling desperate.

He sits you down on the bed, and gently grips your chin with his gloved hand, staring down at you with those piercing, intense eyes.

"You belong to me, don't you? You're mine..."

You nod, hanging on to his every word.

"And tonight, I'm going to put a child inside of you."

Your eyes widen. That's what he meant earlier, when he was present in your mind, talking about filling you with his cum. That's why he was adamant you wouldn't waste any of it.

You find yourself pinned to the bed by an invisible force, as he starts to remove his clothing.

"Are you going to be my good girl, and patiently wait for me?"

"Y-yes, Kylo, of course," you reply, and you feel the force release you. There were times were he could be quite strict and dominating, but this evening he opted for a softer touch, a little bit more lenient.

You took the cue to slip off your dress and underwear, discarding it on the floor next to the bed, while you waited for him to finish undressing.

Your eyes taking in his broad chest, his strong legs, his large hands. Your cunt was throbbing at the sight, heat pooling in your belly... A preview of what was to come.

Kylo joined you on the bed now, laying you back on the mattress, while he placed firm kisses along your jawline, trailing down to your neck. You moaned softly, enjoying the way his lips were caressing your skin.

"Are you ready for me, my queen? We're going to create something incredible inside of you," his sultry voice seeping into your mind.

You smile, and reply, "Yes, my love."

That's his cue. He adjusts, positioning the tip of his cock at your entrance... And slowly, gradually, he slides in past your slick folds. You throw your head back onto the pillow in pleasure.

His movements are slow and deliberate, wanting to drag out each sweet sensation inside of you.

He starts mumbling in your ear, occasionally biting the lobe... "My queen, all mine... You're so good, you always take me so well... You feel incredible..."

You moan at his words, so sweet, so delicious, while he continues to move in and out of you. You find your hands wandering over his back, his hips, grabbing at him and pulling him closer.

"Can't get enough of your Supreme Leader, can you, sweet thing?" he growls now, your actions spurring him into moving quicker.

He reaches one hand down and starts rubbing sweet circles on your clit. "You know the rules, my queen... You must always come before I do, and I'm getting close..."

A rule you are totally on board with, of course. You give in to the pleasure, the friction on your clit is exactly what you need...

He continues to amp up the pressure, the speed of his motions, and you snap; electricity and heat coursing through your body as you cum on his cock. Your cunt clenching and spasming around him, as you milk your orgasm for all its worth. Kylo rewards you with a deep kiss, your lips melding with his, only parting to allow his tongue into your mouth.

You feel his whole body begin to shudder, and you know it's time. He groans and cums inside you, intense and explosive.

"Such a good girl, my good girl... Taking all my cum. You're doing so well..." he whispers against your neck, his thrusts slowing now, as he rides out the high. You're breathless underneath him, limbs relaxing, blissed out.

He eventually pulls away from you, and his cum starts to seep out from between your legs. He notices, shakes his head, and uses his thick fingers to gently push it back past your folds.

"We need to make sure this takes, sweet thing," he says, gently lifting your legs onto his shoulder, angling you so nothing more escapes.


End file.
